


Encounters

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, birthday fic, mentioned for a total of three seconds, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momota wanted to win.Shuichi just wanted to get in.And they're both whack as fuck!(Shu is an old woman and her last dying wish is this fic.)





	Encounters

Kaito wanted to win. He wanted to be known for something. He had a bit of a thirst for blood.

So when he saw auditions for Danganronpa, he had to try out. He wanted to destroy the competition.

It was simple, really. Record your (very good) reasons to get in, hope for the best, and you're set. Sixteen students got in every season.

Momota had to be the very best one.

—

Saihara, on the other hand, was on another level. He wasn't in to win. He was in to see himself in Danganronpa itself.

He'd watched all the seasons, bought all the shirts and books and toys and more! They had to accept him. He had the best reason: he was meant to be the detective. Sixteen students got in every season, after all.

It was destiny he'd be one of them, right?

—

The problem arises in front of the grand building, with a sweaty, 5’7” boy racing to get inside and drop his tape off. Well, that's not too much of an issue. After all, it's been his dream since season 1.

The problem is the one who's already there.

A giant, truthfully. Looked like a great killer to Saihara. Someone to catch in the act and exterminate. Perfect for the job. He liked the guy already.

However, to Momota, poor Shuichi was just another person trying to ruin his chance as The Winner.

The purple haired male turned around slowly after signing some dumb form and turning in his tape at last, he spotted the other staring up at him, eyes big, but smile bigger.

“The fuck do you want?” He snapped. He'd seen this little rat in school. Always with his head in a book and always this sweaty.

And here he was again. In his way.

Shuichi was, obviously, surprised at such a reaction. He was lost in thought, imagining how fun it would be to watch as this tall man desperately tried to pin the blame on someone else. Like they always did. He jumped up, squeaking before gasping. “O-oh! Hello, sir, I'm just noticing you are also auditioning for—”

It would be best he cut himself off like he did, because Kaito was certainly not happy when he realized the other was trying to audition. One could just sense it in the air, truthfully.

Saihara had missed the giant in the halls and such, a little busy trying to focus on the newest season, or book, or maybe his own auditions! He had been trying for years, every year possible in fact, to get in, even if he wasn't of age every time before today. A boy can dream.

“No you're not.”

Such a simple response. Shuichi couldn't imagine someone saying no to him like this. Not for his first of-age audition, of course. “... Yes I am, actually, haha…”

Kaito glared down at the smaller, glanced back at the receptionist, and… decided it'd be best if he stepped aside. He wasn't gonna cause trouble in front of people giving him his Big Moment.

Saihara watched as Momota stepped aside, giving him a deathly stare as he skipped right on up to the desk. He was bright, and chirpy, just happy to be here again! Like he was every year.

He'd show that little rat, alright.

—

It took a week to catch him alone. Momota had, y'know, told the people he talked to most about what the boy was doing. Kaede, mostly, shared his disgust. They had got him in a metaphorical, societal little corner. Kaede was a helper for sure. She was oddly good with getting people on her side.

It was a Friday afternoon. Both of them walked home, since Saihara was a loner and Kaede had somewhere to be. Alone.

(Little did Kaito know, she herself was auditioning for Danganronpa. Good thing she kept it hidden, because he would not be happy with a “traitor.” Back to the main story.)

Kaito saw that dumbass out of the corner of his eye, and soon caught up. The other had his nose in a book, and walked slow, so it wasn't exactly hard.

“What do you think you're doing?” Momota spoke up, catching the boy off guard and nearly sending him to the ground in shock.

Saihara turned, surprised to see the one he saw when turning in his tape, but nonetheless happy to share.

“This is the 52nd season's manga! I'm at the part where Amami is investigating Moyasu's murder! Y'know, she was my favourite girl, before Uso tries to—”

“Shut the fuck up.” Oh. Momota was looming over him, furious. “I mean auditioning. You know you're going to die if you get in, right?” He listened as the taller laughed to himself.

Shuichi paused. “... Well, they wouldn't kill the detective, would they?” he tilted his his, smiling nonetheless. “But even if I did, I would probably have the best execution!” He then gasped, eyes shining in his morbid ideologies of his own death. He couldn't even think of getting murdered by another student, because oh, to be executed by Monokuma… to kill another student in cold blood!

Kaito spat on the ground, picking the smaller up by the collar. “I'm gonna kill the damn detective,” He hissed, watching Saihara realize. “Dumbass, I'm gonna kill everyone.”

There was a pause. The eyes of the boy, held up by Mr. Strength here, grew big.

And then he giggled. “Oh, that's gonna be awesome! I would love to see that!” He chirped.

Okay, what the fuck. That's all Kaito could think of. The other was excited to die? The execution statement was whack, but this…

Had to be a joke. Right? “Cut the crap. Aren't you...scared? Gonna go run back and take back your audition?” He laughed, getting slowly weaker. This was weird.

“No way! 15 people in one chapter? That'd be the best! It could be a one episode special. They could call it…” Saihara thought before kicking in joy. “New Danganronpa 53: Sudden Slaughter. Right? I'm not good with names. They'd think of better,” He nodded and sighed.

Weird flex but okay! Kaito dropped the navy-blue haired boy, stepping back. The other wasn't afraid to die. Well, Kaito, you should have expected that from someone auditioning for Danganronpa, but go off. “... You're crazy,” Momota said slowly, glancing off.

“I just like your idea,” Was all Saihara responded with, watching the other intently. “They're coming out with the layout of the place in two weeks. Which means we find out the special talents too! You should totally plan it all then. I can help!” He giggled.

“I-I don't—” He sputtered, watching Shuichi. There was a long moment before he seemed to soften up. The other was scary. And suicidal. And homicidal. How could anyone want to even be around him? How was he not put in some asylum-?

“Oh- right, I shouldn't know. I just hope they let me enjoy it. I have a whole plan I sent in for this season's Ultimate Real Fiction. To make it so the detective loves killing and stuff! I hope they accept it,” He giggled.

Kaito decided to begin backing up. He had to get the FUCK away, uh- “I should...get home. You need to see a doctor.”

“Huh?” Shuichi suddenly stood up, walking with the other. “Don't go! I'm healthy, don't worry. No diseases.”

Except for your fucking mind-. Kaito suddenly tripped, being pinned to where he lied by Saihara. “F-fuck, no-”

“Wow, sir. You're really nice. I'm so glad you like Danganronpa too,” The other said, drooling on Momota.

Ew.

The other's light hazel, excited eyes glanced over him. Kaito was getting worried. “... Please, um…” He trailed off when the other-

Kissed.

Him?

Okay, so, he couldn't exactly stop Shuichi, so he was kinda forced to just endure it as the other just kissed him. He was horrified, and felt really weird.

This was so gay. He really didn't want this, but the longer it took, the more he learned to just accept it. He was getting kissed by a psychopath with a love for Danganronpa and really soft lips.

Wait what?

… Okay, yeah, maybe they were soft. And weird. And gross. And he could kinda stay like this for hours. But he wouldn't dare like it. Fuck no. Well, maybe that was a lie.

Maybe his mind just needed to shut the fuck up!

It felt like an hour, but it was literally like at most 2 minutes, until Shuichi pulled away. He said, rather simply: “That's for being so kind!” before hopping up. Momota couldn't help but just lie there for a moment, shocked and disoriented, before slowly making his way up.

“I wasn't… well…” The taller trailed off, at a loss for words.

That was awful. He hated that. He wanted to beat Saihara up. He didn't, but he wanted to badly, as he watched the smaller skip the rest of the way home.

Worst part was:

He wanted to feel that all again.

—

The next time he was walking home, it was by choice. He told Kaede to fuck off and began making his way home. Hoping for a glimpse of a black-and-white bear on a book cover, or a hot pink keychain, or just that damn blue hair.

He may have noticed all that. So what if he did? It wasn't gay to stare at some kid for a whole class period.

(Yes it was.)

And bam. He saw him. He was about to get home when he did, just when he was about to give up. Saihara wasn't even walking. He was in a little tree swing, reading and rocking back and forth. Kaito paused for a moment before crossing the street. This must be his house, but that wasn't his plan, to stalk the other. That's whack.

When Shuichi noticed someone walking towards him,.he tensed, before realizing who it was. The sweet Danganronpa man~! He gasped and bookmarked his page as the other got closer. “Hello, sir!”

Momota blushed weakly, huffing. Stupid. This is stupid. He glared at the other, leaning on the tree. “Hey there,” He hummed simply, listening to the other giggle and feeling his cheeks heat up more. Dammit.

“What're you here for?” The reader asked, putting the book in his backpack and fixing his hat on his head. “Are you following me? Wow!” He then giggled.

… Okay, weird again,, “No, no. I'm just...walking home. And I saw you,” He nodded and glanced off. “Wanted to, I dunno, say hi?” He shifted, still staring off as Saihara suddenly stood up and grabbed his arm.

Lil Shuichi was excited to hear such things. “You wanted to talk to me?! Wow, you really are kind,” He shivered, leaning into Momota and grinning.

Kaito was shocked. That's his version of kindness? He was learning a lot about the other just from his...almost obsessive words. “Yeah, uh. Yeah,” He nodded, looking down to stare at Shuichi with a sigh. The other was...interesting. Almost in a good way.

He had to get this over with.

Saihara stared back up at Momota, eyes bright and happy as he waited for the other to say more. Instead, the purple haired lil shit leaned down, catching the smaller in a kiss.

There was a pause. Shock. That's all it was. And then… the wanna-be detective kissed back.

Nice.

They stayed like this, below the oak tree, the wind passing by them. It was beautiful. 

Momota decided to pull away first. They met eyes there, and maybe Kaito regretted it, but he did have to get home.

Saihara stepped back, letting out a quiet giggle. “Bye-bye…”

“.. Kaito.” No one called him by that name. Momota usually didn’t let them.

“Bye, Kaito,” Saihara added that name on the end, and the taller couldn’t help but turn red. “Shuichi.” Another first name.

“... See ya, Shuichi,” Kaito said, turning to go. Pausing. Turning back one more time. “Don’t mention this, alright idiot?” Ah, there he was-

“Who would I tell?”

“... Good point.”

And Momota left after that, thinking about his kiss with a lonely freak and trying to convince himself of his own lie: that he wasn’t going to come back for more.

Saihara sat back on his swing, looking at his book but not reading, thinking about how he had to sit out here to read more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) birth Shu!!! Ily so much, but you knew that. Hope this fic does u justice ...


End file.
